


End Of A Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Massage, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill had a horrible day at work, luckily Ada is waiting for her at home w/ her own special brand of TLC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**End Of A Bad Day**  
**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Summary: Jill had a horrible day at work, luckily Ada is waiting for her at home w/ her own special brand of TLC_

_Chapter 1_

Jill Wong-Valentine has arguably had the worst day in her life, she is a member of the Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) She and her fellow Alpha Team members are investigating a string of child kidnapping/murders on the northern side of Raccoon and the case is becoming emotionally tasking for Jill, not to mention that Wesker and Chris are being total a**holes to her all day long, Wesker making her do _all_ of the paperwork this morning and then Chris left her high and dry when she was chasing a potential suspect, which caused Jill to injure her right shoulder when she tried to tackle the guy.  Jill was so glad to be home, to a peaceful house, a hot meal, and her exquisitely beautiful wife of two years, Ada Wong-Valentine.

"Honey, I'm home." Jill said as she entered the house and set her duffel bag down next to the coat hanger.

"Hey babe, I'm in the kitchen." Ada said.

Jill walked into the kitchen and found her gorgeous wife standing over the stove wearing an apron over her form-fitting jeans and pink tank top.  Jill smiled and walked up behind Ada and embraced her from behind.

"Hey sexy, what are you cooking for us tonight?" Jill whispered into Ada's right ear.

"Steak and mashed potatoes." Ada giggled as Jill slowly moved her hands down Ada's lithe body.

"I had a rotten day at work today hon'." Jill said, Ada stopped what she was doing and turned around in her wife's arms to face the brunette.

"What happened baby?"

Jill told Ada how bad her day was, Ada felt bad for Jill. Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield were already both jerks in Ada's mind for how they treated Jill.

"I'm sorry that you had a rotten day sweetheart, do you think a soothing massage would help?" Ada inquired.

"Do I get a happy ending?" Jill asked.

"Standard policy for my lovely wife." Ada replied.

Jill leans in and kisses Ada sweetly on her lips.

"Let me take care of the stove, then I'm going to take care of you, Jill." Ada said as Jill stroked Ada's short hair gently.

"You're so good to me, Ada." Jill said softly.

"You deserve it, now go into the and get out of that uniform and lie face down on the bed.  I'll be there in a few minutes." Ada says before pulling Jill into a second kiss.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

Jill quickly hurried into her and Ada's bedroom and stripped down completely, then she climbed onto the queen sized bed and laid down on her stomach.  Shortly after that Ada entered the bedroom, wearing a red robe, sheer fishnet stockings, and red five inch "Do Me" heels.  Ada smiles at the naked form of her wife lying on the bed, her smile vanished when Ada saw how bruised Jill's back and shoulders are.

"My poor baby." Ada said as she reached down and opened the first drawer of the nightstand, she pulled out a bottle of massage oil, a red 10 inch long strap-on, and a bottle of lube. Ada set the toy and the lube on the nightstand, she then sheds the robe and climbs up onto the bed and straddles Jill's hips.

"I'm gonna make you forget all of your aches and pains, baby." Ada said as she pours the lavender scented oil into her right hand, then Ada began gently rubbing Jill's tired, sore muscles.

"Ohhhhh Ada darling, your hands are magical." Jill moaned.  Ada smiled and licked her lips as she moved her hands further down her wife's body.

Ada loved touching Jill like this, Ada knows how stressful Jill's job with the S.T.A.R.S. is and just wants Jill to be happy doing what she loves.

Ada then started rubbing Jill's perfectly sculpted legs. Starting at Jill's right foot, Ada massaged the calf and moved to the thigh. Ada realized that she really adored Jill's legs, she  moved to the inner thigh, Jill moved her other leg  
outwardly giving Ada free access all the way up. Ada licked her lips. All she  
could think about was sliding her hand up Jill's thigh and touching the lovely  
waiting pussy which seemed to be calling to her. Ada then moved to the left  
leg and gave that foot and calf the same amount of attention as the right thigh, leg, and foot.

"Mmmmmm." Jill moaned happily before she and ease her legs further open. Ada could see how aroused Jill was due to all the precum that was oozing out of her pussy.

Seeing that Jill was primed and ready to go Ada turned Jill over onto her back, Jill wasted no time in pulling Ada down on top of her in a demanding kiss.  Jill reached up and fondled both of Ada's breasts together. Ada sighed. Jill smoothed her hands over the firm tissue. The hard nipples pressed against her palm. Jill took one nipple in  
each hand. Jill pinched them lightly and was rewarded with a quick gasp. Ada  
bent over and kissed Jill on the lips while Jill was kneading her breasts.

Ada began to slowly grind against Jill, which Jill loved. Jill ducked her head and wrapped her lips around Ada's left breast and sucked on it gently.

"Oh my God Jill honey, ohh yes.  Mmmmmm, d-don't stop." Ada groaned. 

Ada threw her head back and gasped sharply as Jill gently glazed her tongue over the soft flesh Ada's breast.

"Thank you so much Ada, now I'm gonna please you." Jill whispered.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Jill looked over at the nightstand and saw the lube and strap-on, she gets up and retrieves the items. After Jill dons the strap-on she pours a generous amount of lube onto the plastic cock before returning to Ada on the bed, Jill slowly lifts Ada's right leg in the air and licks it sensuously, making Ada moan her wife's name loudly.

Jill then licked the heel of Ada's left shoe, then she pulled it off and did the same to the right shoe.

Ada shivered with delight as Jill stripped her of her remaining clothing, Jill marveled at Ada's natural beauty. She then opened Ada's legs. Jill marveled at how wet Ada was. 


End file.
